


It's Written in the Stars

by JudgeMentalTatorTot



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Anxiety, Jeremy is a sad boy, M/M, Memory Loss, Post-Squip Jeremy Heere, Post-Squip Rich Goranski, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, References to Depression, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Hatred, Suicidal Thoughts, i honestly hate boyfriends but im putting in here anyways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 01:08:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20001478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudgeMentalTatorTot/pseuds/JudgeMentalTatorTot
Summary: Woop wooop





	It's Written in the Stars

“Don’t lie to me!” 

“Don’t give me that look.”

“Don’t you want me to be  _ happy _ ?”

Jeremy scribbled down a few notes of things he should remember. 

_ Text Michael, buy snacks for gaming marathon w/ favorite person, don’t buy Mtn Dew, take anxiety meds, eat _ , etc. 

After the whole SQUIP incident, the reaction from losing Jeremy’s SQUIP really took a toll on the boy’s brain. Since he had it for so long, maybe not as long as Rich, he squip (kinda like a virus) attached itself to Jeremy’s brain, seeping in further and further to get complete control. The SQUIP being erased also erased a large chunk if his memory, causing him to not only forget a chunk of his past, but he also developed short-term memory loss.

Michael, being the good friend he was, gave Jeremy a bright, multicolored, neon notebook (so colorful so he wouldn’t lose or forget it). Its purpose was to allow Jeremy to write down whatever he needed to remember.

_ Text Michael. Drink Mtn Dew. Take anxiety meds. Eat.  _

Wait a minute. No, no! It’s  _ don’t _ drink Mountain Dew. Jeremy crossed out the words and wrote down the correct sentence. Jeremy tried to write down the same thing over and over again, thinking it would help with his recurring memory loss. 

_ Text Michael.  _

He may as well do that before he… wait. What was he gonna do? He glanced at the paper. Oh. He picked up his phone and found Michael’s number, messaging him about the marathon. 

[ _ Hey, Player One. Ready for the marathon? _ ] 

Jeremy set the phone down and picked up the notebook. He felt his phone buzz and looked at it, picking it up. 

[ _ Totally. Come over whenever. _ ]

He smiled and packed up everything he thought he needed. Notebook, phone, charger… He made his way out of the house. He only remembered the way to Michael’s because of the Dairy Queen™ near the boy’s house...

**Author's Note:**

> Woop wooop


End file.
